muonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
Game Control Interface General Key Functions Party Commands Chatting Functions Trading Guild Commands Command Window The command interface can be accessed by pressing the "D" key on yout keyboard. This will open up a command menu that will show you possible actions that your character can do. This is an alternative to using the / fucntion. Most actions in the command window will require you to target a player in order to execute the action Reassigning Shortcut Keys The Q, W, E, shortcut keys are by default assigned to Healing items, Mana restoring potions, and Antidote/Cure potions respectively. You can reassign a new item to the shortcut keys by moving your mouse over an item in your inventory (e.g. a town teleport scroll) and then pressing CTRL and the letter where you would like to assign it to (for example "Q"). Shortcut key "Q" will now be a shortcut to use the town teleport scroll instead of Healing items. You can only assign shortcuts to the letters Q, W and E. Binding Spells You can assign shortcut keys to your skills and/or spells with the numbers 1 to 0. Click the skill/spell button at the bottom-middle of your screen and all the skills/spells you learned or acquired will appear. Hover over one of the skill/spell and press CTRL and a number you would like to assign the skill/spell to (i.e. CTRL + 1). Now, whenever you press the number 1 your current skill will switch to the skill assigned to that number. Using macros You can also assign shortcut keys to messages that you use frequently, like "Hello, how are you?" To assign these shortcut keys, you need to open your chat box by hitting the ENTER key. Next, type "/1" (without the quotes) and the message that you want assigned. This will assign your message to the number 1. Your stored messages are accessible by pressing the ALT key and the number you assigned your message to (in this case, the number 1). You can assign messages to the numbers 1 to 0. Player to Player Interaction Chatting You can send messages by pressing the enter key, which will bring up the chat box. Chatting this way sends a public message that can be read by all. Chat MU provides a function allowing you to chat with other users. To chat, press Enter on your keyboard to initiate the chat option and after typing your message, press Enter again. The Chatting window is used as a tool for conversations, but it also works as a console for special functions like moving or trading. Upon pressing the Enter key, the Chat window will appear at the bottom of the screen. Messages will appear within a bubble and people within your vicinity will be able to read them. Whisper People close to you can hear general conversations, but by use of the Whisper function, you will be able to have conversations with people who are outside the vicinity of the normal chat function. Whispering is a player-to-player conversation and other players will be unable to eavesdrop. When a highlighted ear-shaped icon appears, this indicates that the Whisper function is currently active. With the simple click of your mouse, you can activate or deactivate this function. Whispering is possible with a maximum of 5 players. Emotes MU has a function that allows characters to respond to particular conversations by showing animation relevant to the conversations. Characters in MU not only speak, but can also perform a wide variety of motions to help players fully immerse themselves with their characters. The emoticons available in MU are also gender-specific. For example, a Fairy, a female character will perform animated gestures and motions visually distinct and different from male characters, like the Dark Knight and Dark Sorcerer. At present, 22 emoticons are available, a number upon which more will be increased steadily in the future. Emotion List Group Communication Party Chatting: ~(message) You can send private communications to your party also known as the party chat by putting a tilde (~) before your message on the chat window. Party chat will appear colored blue on your chat box. Guild Chatting: @(message) You can send private communications to your guild by putting an "@" before the message you send. Guild messages will appear in green and can only be read and sent by members of your guild. Group Communication: @@(message) You can send a message to your allied guilds by putting an “@@” before your message. This message will appear in bright yellow font. Mussenger Mussenger is a chatting system that allows you to chat with different players at the same time and keep a friend list that shows you the online/offline status of each friend. Other links * http://muonline.webzen.com/guides/47/174/level-up-guide/how-to-start * http://www.muhobby.lt/guide/gameguide/gameplay.htm